Scattered Tales of Alchemy and Magic
by Thief Queen123
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about FMA and Harry Potter. Not too good at summaries. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Harry Potter, no matter how much money I use to try buying these wonderful pieces of pure epic win. **

* * *

If you ever wanted to think of two things that were so alike yet so different all at the same time, one could simply just compare the way these two very different men were like. These men were none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and Mad-Eye Moody.

They both had lost limbs.

Moody had lost his leg during a great battle, fighting bravely and without one ounce of fear against none other than Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. He lost it due to his own cockiness, thinking that he could turn his back on an opponent that he thought was dead, only to realize that the man was still alive when a Blasting Curse blew his leg off from the knee down. Losing that leg of his soon became something that the man was very proud of. To Moody, that missing leg was a mark of his courage, the fact that when all of the others quit during the day, run away when the going got tough, he didn't.

Ed had lost not only his leg, but his arm as well. He did not lose them fighting on a bloody field, but in the warmth and safety of his own home. He had lost them for the people that meant the most to him in the world. His left leg was given up to bring back their dead mother, just so they could see her smile again. But that failed, and he almost lost his little brother, Alphonse. He used the same kind of Alchemy to bring back his precious brother's soul and seal it to a suit of armor, willingly giving up his right arm for him, letting Truth take another thing from him. To Ed,losing that leg and that arm were signs of his complete and utter stupidity, the fact that he had thought that he could play God and ended paying the price for it.

They both had eyes that had seen enough to last at least ten lifetimes.

It had taken years on the battlefield for Moody to develop those haunted eyes. It had taken seeing hundreds of his comrades slaughtered right in front of him to finally realize just what war really was. Had taken his seeing straight into the insane face of one of the many Death Eaters that he had fought to see just exactly what was going on. But once Moody had gotten those cursed eyes, he knew that he would never see anything the same way ever again.

For Edward Elric, it had taken just one, single night to gain those eyes. He was only eleven years old, and he had the same eyes as a slowly growing insane twenty year old Moody. It had taken just one mistake, yet it was a fatal one. To have all the truth in the universe shoved violently into his brain, to learn just what it was like for someone to die, to never see another person, gave him those eyes full of weariness and sadness.

They both were war-hardened.

Mad-Eye was now one of the most paranoid people that you would ever meet. It would take years and years and hopefully just one short interrogation for you to have his complete trust. He knew now that no one was what they appeared to be, that you never knew if someone was under an Imperious Curse, trying to gain your friendship only to stab you in the back. He knew what it was like to feel the sting of betrayal, a sting that he swore that he would never feel again.

The Fullmetal Alchemist was now more mature than any fifteen year old should be. He was the same age as the Wizarding world's own savior, Harry Potter, yet he had been through so much more. He had led a rebellion against his country, had to kill a woman with the same face as his beloved mother, had to face countless Homunculus and lived to tell the tale. At the tender age of twelve, he had learned never to let your guard down. He had a purpose in life, one much greater than anyone his age.

These were the thoughts running through one Albus Dumbledore's head at this moment as he watched the two oh-so-similar men have a verbal spar at the end of the table at the headquarter for the Order of the Phoenix. They were arguing about how they should be reacting to Voldemort's return, not even realizing that they were just saying the same thing, but in a different way. Yes, he thought, these two men were more alike than anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

**Hey! I would just like to say that this is going to become a series of one-shots full of a mixture of the magical and Alchemical worlds. They most likely will be about Ed, but I probably will end up adding someone like Al or Mei Chang, who you almost never see in these kind of things. Hell, I might even add someone like Ran Fan or Ling/Greed. Because they are both ninjas, and ninjas pwn and are made of epic win.**

**I'm totally up for suggestions, so if you have any ideas on what you want the next one to be about, just send me a PM or tell me in a review. A review would just make my day. I used to have an account, but I had to get rid of it, so what I'm doing is starting a whole new slate, seeing how my old fanfics were completely suckish. R&R!**

**Thief Queen123 **


End file.
